


If You Ever Come Back

by evelynntine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little bit of plot, Biting, Drinking, F/M, Finger Sucking, Just wait for chapter 2, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, probably swearing, so far - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynntine/pseuds/evelynntine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hasn't called home from his op. Natasha notices how much it's bothering OFC and drags her into a girls night with wine and crappy Rom-Coms. Then Steve comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Ever Come Back

I’d just finished one of the most intense workouts of the month. There was so much pent up inside my muscles since Steve had gone on his latest mission that it was better just to beat them into oblivion, have a shower and then head up to bed.

But I’d barely made it through the elevator doors when a bag of popcorn came flying towards my face. My muscles ached as I smacked it away and stared at the person who had propelled it towards me. Natasha, practically hanging over the arm of the sofa to look at me, grinned and laughed. “Sit down, nerd. We’re having a girl’s night.”

On the square of sofas in the centre of the room was Natasha, Laura Barton, Maria Hill and Wanda. As much as my body ached and longed for my bed, a glass of wine, undoubtedly hilarious conversation and a couple of easy going films was something I couldn’t miss. “Are the rest of the guys out?” I asked, sauntering over.

“Just to a bar for a few hours.”

I relaxed, hopped onto the opposite end of Natasha’s sofa and reclined, kicking off my shoes as I did so. I quickly eyed up the bottles of wine on the coffee table with the various movie night snacks and we all quickly adopted one bottle each as our own.

I’d only been sat with the women for 20 minutes and I’d already checked my phone an uncountable number of times. I knew he could handle it; he was Captain America after all. But he was supposed to be back three days ago and since he was working on an undercover op, he wasn’t allowed to communicate. If he was alive and in trouble, he’d have contacted me but that didn’t stop the ningling, irritating idea of ‘what if he’s not okay?’. I felt sick again and I locked the screen for the umpteenth time. Natasha noticed and full-on just kicked it from my hands, I stared at her, surprised and vaguely pissed off that she’d not considered my phone as it now skimmed across the laminated floor. “What the hell was that for?”

“Stop worrying,” She said. “Drink your wine, watch the film and relax.”

I took a deep breath, decided to forgo a glass and simply pull the bottle to my lips just to make myself feel a little better about the whole situation.

The girls all whooped and followed suit.

The set up at the tower was a nice one. Everyone had their own room with it individual code for entry. JARVIS controlled at all, obviously which was nice if anyone wanted a warm shower after a mission.

40 minutes later, nobody was really watching the shitty rom-com on the TV and the topic of conversation had turned quickly sexual.

As much as the ladies loved having a drink and spilling every personal secret about ourselves and our significant others, our men, on the other hand, spent the next week wondering why the hell the other women were looking at them like they knew something.

Natasha had just finished a delightful anecdote about one of the men she’d slept with. “No joke, I couldn’t walk for three days!”

Everyone was laughing and things were starting to feel a little better. The wine and the laughter was numbing the loneliness I was feeling and filling the longing in my chest with something a little more healing. “Was he the biggest you’ve had?” I asked, taking another drink.

“God yes!” She laughed, sitting up quickly, making a vague humming sound like an excellent idea had just hit her. “Okay okay. Name and size of the biggest guy you’ve taken.”

Laura held her hands up. “I’m not talking about any man other than my husband-“ The room was filled with protests and coercions until she gave in. “Okay, fine. I won’t tell you how big but he’s not the biggest I’ve had.”

They erupted into laughter and Laura hid her face at what she’d just disclosed. Boy, the looks Clint would be getting tomorrow. “But! He knows what to do with it so it’s fine!” She attempted to defend him. Natasha pointed at me as I was taking a drink from the bottle. I swallowed. “You already know the name _and_ size of mine.”

“Steve?!” She exclaimed. The room erupted again.

I laughed. “He is a super soldier!”

“Wait! How come _she_ knows how big Steve is?!” Maria exclaimed.

“I told her! When we were drunk that one time.”

Maria made a general sound of displeasure. “But does it count?”

“What do you mean ‘does it count’?!” I laughed. “He definitely has a penis if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Obviously, but isn’t his size thanks to the serum?”

“Yes.” I quickly realised what I’d just told them and cringed. That wine must have hit me harder than I thought it did.

Natasha practically jumped from the seat. “Is it?!” She exclaimed. “How do you know?”

“He told me. Well, I asked.”

“You asked?” Wanda laughed.

“I was drunk, okay?”

“So how much did it grow?” Natasha asked, now thoroughly enthralled by the information I had given her.

I shrugged, not particularly happy about the fact that I’d even given her this information. “Ya know. Proportionally…”

“Proportionally?! That’s all you’re going to give me?”

“Yep.” I took another drink.

“Oh, I hate you.”

“I know.” I grinned at my best friend as she scowled and took another big drink. Of everyone in this room, I trusted the super spy with the shady past and hundreds of personas the most. We’d been adopted at SHIELD at the same time, we’d seen each other at our lowest and we’d become very different people but the love for each other was still there. Where Nat had been trained, in the red room, they taught her that love was a weakness; that any feelings were and they beat them out of their agents. Where I was trained, we were taught that as soon as you can control your own emotions, you can control the emotions of others.

This obviously lead to some huge questions and anxieties when it came to Steve. I often questioned if he’d love me if I’d never had that training, maybe I’d manipulated him without even realising it.

All I knew was that I loved Steve more than I’d loved anyone else and all he could do was tell me the same.

I sighed.

God, I missed him.

There was a pause. “Have you heard anything?” Laura asked.

I sighed again and shook my head. “No.”

“Okay, okay!” Natasha interjected. “I refused to deal with your moping all night so let’s change the subject. I have a question. Do you think-“

We all listened to Natasha’s perverted questions and the bottles of wine quickly got finished, leaving five drunken females in their wake.

About 30 minutes later, the elevator dinged signalling someone arrival.

“Oh! That’ll be the guys coming back!”

_“Nope, just one of them!”_

That voice.

It cut right through me in a delightfully painful way. I knew that voice better than anyone in this room, possibly better than anyone else alive right now. It had whispered sweet nothings into my ear, comforted me at my lowest, shouted for my safety in the field, groaned my name in the bedroom, chatted my ear off after a bad day, lowered me down from phenomenal orgasms and now stopped the horrific longing that had lived in my stomach for almost a week.

I sat up and just stared at him. He looked tired but relieved to be home. He was wearing the jogging bottoms and black shirt he kept in the duffel to wear if they had to take the suit off at the medical wing so immediately I was worried. But the way he smiled at me, his taught shoulders relaxing and a happy breath leaving his lungs, I just couldn’t be mad.

I ran over and kissed him, too worried he was injured to cling to him like I wished I could. His hands were a little dry from the mission but they’d have healed themselves by the time we got upstairs. His hands went to my face and kept me there, much longer than my growing concern was comfortable with. I pulled away and looked as far down his body as his restrictive hands would let me.

“Are you okay? They took off the suit in med!”

He smiled, that tired yet relieved look still in his eyes. “I’m fine, honestly. Just a few bruises.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I know you don’t. You can check me over in a minute. Please just kiss me again.” I couldn’t help the smile that tugged at my lips as he placed his lips back on mine.

“How was the mission big guy?” Natasha asked, interrupting the moment. I scowled at her as she and the rest of the women laughed.

Steve frowned when I looked back to him. “What did you do?”

“I defended your honour is what.” I defended.

“Why do I get the feeling that it was you that put my honour at risk in the first place?”

I laughed and messed with the hair at the top of his spine. “Because you know me too well.”

He laughed. “You know what? I don’t even care. Are you done here?”

I smiled at the authoritative tone that slipped into his words and turned to the ladies who were all watching mine and Steve’s reunion. “Can I go?”

“Are you kidding?” Laura laughed. “I can’t believe you’re still here.”

Steve whispered. “Neither can I.” Into my ear and grabbed me around my waist hauling me up and over his shoulder. I yelped – as noise that I knew for a fact Nat would never let me forget. “Excuse us, ladies. We have urgent business in the bedroom.” He started walking towards the staircase at the other side of the room that ensure that nobody from the business levels of the tower could access the living areas.

The business levels elevator dinged, signifying the arrival of the men from their night out and they all spotted The Captain carrying his long suffering girlfriend over his shoulder. Tony frowned, undoubtedly storing this moment for blackmail purposes. “Cap’s back then.” He laughed.

“Not a word!” I warned him with a pointed finger.

“Have fun!”

Steve momentarily lost balance as he started climbing the stairs and I grabbed the only thing available to grab from this angle – his ass. He laughed. “Jesus, we’re not even in the bedroom yet.”

“Shut up. You did that on purpose.” All I could be thankful for was the fact that we were out of the sight of Tony and the team.

It didn’t take long to get to the bedroom where Steve set me down gently and then looked at me as he input the code to enter the room _._

As soon as it was opened, he marched me into the bedroom and set me down, kissing me hard. My hips went immediately to his and he gripped my ass all but growling into my mouth.

I needed him.

I’d craved his touch for over a week, wished he was inside me, and pretended he was there. I couldn’t wait any longer. I reached down and his growing erection jumped in my hand.

_“Good evening Captain.”_ Greeted JARVIS, interrupting our instinctive movements _. “Your medical records have been received and your dietary recommendations have been altered accordingly.”_

I frowned at him and pulled my entire body away, unimpressed. “So you _were_ injured.” He groaned and tried to argue but I gave him a warning look. “Strip.”

He sighed. “Yes ma’am.”

He moved over to the bed and pulled off his shirt showing the bruises and bandage taped to his lower abdomen. “The fuck Steve?!” I exclaimed. “You just carried me up those stairs with a core injury?!”

“Honestly,” He peeled the tape off and revealed the already healed skin. “It’s fine.”

Like I said before, I knew this man. I knew every inch of his skin, his mannerisms  and his traits and how long it took for a bullet wound to heal itself with his advanced healing.

Now I was pissed. “How long have you been back?”

He sighed, knowing he was caught. “Two days.”

“And nobody told me?”

“We never changed our medical requests did we? And nobody official knows about our relationship. My phone was in my locker because I couldn’t take it on the op and no nurse would contact you because you’re not my emergency contact.”

“So who is?!”

“Nobody.” He shrugged.

My shoulders slumped. “Oh Steve.” I walked forward and took his face in my hands. I kissed him gently, his eyes closing in the comfort of the act as I pulled back. I stroked his cheek. “First thing tomorrow, we’ll let HR know and change both of our medical details.”

“Will they do that for just a relationship?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you not have to be married to be someone’s contact?”

“I don’t think so, things are a little different now. Besides, I could always marry you?” I joked, stroking his cheek as his hands went to my ass.

“Don’t tempt me.” He warned.

I looked at his face as he looked at mine with that pleasant, content sort of look on his face. “Since you came back, have I told you I love you?” I asked.

He looked into the distance dramatically. “No, I don’t recall you have.”

“I love you.” I kissed him. “I love you.” And again. This time he held me there, his tongue invading my mouth for the first time since he’d gotten back.

The bed was behind us and he led me to it, his body still encompassing mine. He hopped me up by my thighs and I wrapped my legs around his waist, my hands keeping his lips on mine. He reached behind me and found the bed, laying me down on it and not once taking his hips from mine. He ground down on me, his perfection completely short circuiting my brain.

Then his lips went to my jaw and I managed to calm my breathing. From my jaw he went to my collar, his hands moving from my hips to under my shirt where they continued to move up, ghosting over my sports bra as he pulled my vest it over my head. I looked him in the eyes as he ran his tongue over the peak of my nipple that was showing despite the restrictive bra. I gasped as he took the nipple fully in his mouth. It was just enough for me to feel but not enough for me to be satisfied.

And to make it worse, his fingers were in the tiny cycling shorts I worked out in but they weren’t quite where I wanted them to be.

His middle finger was just rubbing circles without pushing between my lips and his mouth was going to work without even actually having skin to skin contact.

He was doing it on purpose, of course, prolonging my agony; seeing how far I could go.

I released a guttural breath and my head went back in frustration. His movements stopped altogether and his other hand went to my cheek to pull my eyes onto his.

As soon as they met, he pulled the bra up and pushed his fingers further. I finally received all the contact I wanted.

His mouth descended and took my nipple between his teeth and his perfectly calloused fingers dragged my wetness up towards my clit, my core tensing at the sudden stimulation.

He dipped a finger inside me, realising quickly that he’d been away for two weeks and I’d be tight for him. “Oh God!” He said, arousal making his voice deliciously deep. I moaned. “I’ve missed you so much. Missed being inside you. Missed tasting you.”

You can’t imagine the joy it had bought me when I first realised that Captain America, the Sentinel of Liberty himself, had a mouth dirtier than most.

He removed his fingers and watched as he slipped them over my swollen lips. His eyes were dilated as he slipped them inside and I ran my tongue between them, tasting myself. I worked my lips over him until I was down to the knuckle and then sucked them until they were clean, cheeks hollowing as he removed them.

He smiled and kissed me, tasting my own cum on my tongue as he ran his along it.

And then . . .

He started going lower.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr (earphonesalwaysin) for more and updates on other fics.


End file.
